Home
by flawlessario
Summary: She's scared but she's home. Age play.
1. Chapter 1

Santana stood close behind the tall brunette, gripping at the waistband of her trousers. While Brittany had no qualms about entering the house, in fact she was ecstatic that they'd have a home, Santana was beyond anxious.

It's not that she didn't trust Jane and Maura; she clung to them for life considering they saved Brittany and herself, It was the sheer fact that she had people to look after her for once. While on the streets, Santana was the one to look after Brittany, to protect her, give her the last food, so now this was a big change. Little Santana was feeling the same, the daunting size of the house and the new atmosphere had the 13 month old on edge.

Santana wanted to explore like her older sister, but she was anxious and wanted to stay close to her new mama. Her grip around Jane's waistband tightened as they walked further into the house, entering the open plan living room and kitchen. The only thing the Latina really took in about the new house was the pure size of it, even her childhood home wasn't this big, her mind otherwise too occupied with fear.

Placing her keys onto the island counter, Jane put her hand on top of Santana's and gently moved it from her belt loop. She turned around to see the apprehension in the small Latina's eyes and her bottom lip trembling. Jane lifted the tan hand and kissed it softly, earning a small smile from Santana at the soothing touch.

"Want to go look around?" Santana nodded briefly before shaking her head. She closed the small gap between Jane and herself then wrapped her arms tightly around the brunette's waist. Santana clung to Jane while letting out quiet whimpers of 'mama'. Jane wasn't surprised at the sudden clinginess; the barely one year old was the quietest and the most shy of the two.

"Don't worry baby, mama will walk with you," Jane said reassuringly while she rubbed a soothing hand on the Latina's back. "Maybe we'll see mommy and Brittany!" She added, a tinge of excitement lacing her voice.

At this, Santana pulled back with a nod. The house would possibly become less daunting when she was with her whole family. One of her arms stayed wrapped around Jane's waist while two fingers made their way into her mouth. Jane knew Maura would frown upon encouraging Santana's habit, but they had yet to unpack the girl's belongings where her only two pacifiers lay.

As they walked through the house, Santana could hear Brittany's gasps followed by a happy squeal. Santana relaxed hearing Brittany which meant she could finally take in her surroundings. Despite it being extremely spacious, she hadn't really noticed how warm and homely it was until now.

They had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and Jane was waiting for Santana to break out of her trance. Santana looked up at her mama and removed her fingers from her mouth. She then held her arms out and added a pout.

"Mommy would kill me if I carried you baby," Jane sighed softly but Santana continued with the pout, this time making grabbing motions with her hands.

"Mama," Santana whispered. Jane rolled her eyes, albeit with a smile, and turned around. She bent down and held her arms out a little.

"Hop on little one," _Just this once_, Jane promised herself. Santana smiled happily and jumped onto the taller brunette's back. Her legs wrapped around Jane's waist and her arms around Jane's neck. She buried her face in the mess of curls and sighed contently; the familiar smell of Jane providing her comfort.

Jane carefully walked up the stairs, making sure she had a tight grip on her little one as she did so. As soon as she reached the top, she set Santana down to make sure Maura didn't see. The door to the guest room, now Santana and Brittany's bedroom, was opened and laughter flowed out. A smile graced Jane's features as well as Santana's at the sound.

Santana let go of Jane's shirt and got onto her hands and knees. Jane watched as the little Latina crawled into the room occupied by Maura and Brittany, then quickly followed her.

Maura turned from her hanging of Santana and Brittany's hand prints to find Santana's eyes lit up, looking around the room in awe. Brittany, too occupied with deciding where her new plush animals should go, didn't notice Santana or her mama enter the room.

"There's my baby," Maura walked over to Santana then knelt in front of her. Jane raised her eyebrow then coughed, leaning against the door frame. "And my other baby," Maura rolled her eyes playfully while she stroked Santana's hair.

"Mommy," Santana whispered, crawling into Maura's arms. "Me?" She asked quietly, pointing to the bed with white rails on the side of it. Maura followed the direction of Santana's finger and nodded with a smile.

"That is your new bed, and with rails so my little one is safe when she sleeps," Santana's fingers made their way back into Santana's mouth as she rest her head against Maura's chest. She watched Brittany carefully then whimpered, wanting the comfort of sister too.

Jane watched Santana's actions then stepped into the room with the purpose to pry Brittany away from her toys. Being careful of the various unpacked boxes, she made her way over to Brittany and wrapped her arms around the blonde from behind.

"Guess who?" Jane asked, laughing when Brittany spun around in excitement. The blonde wrapped her arms around her mama's neck and hugged her tightly.

"Mama!" She squealed happily. "Is so cool mama! Look!" Brittany quickly pulled away and stepped aside, revealing her new 'big girl' bed, plush animals adorning it.

"Wow," Jane breathed out with a wide smile. "You should show your little sister, I know she'll love it!" Brittany nodded then, with a kiss to Jane's cheek, she rushed towards her mommy and sister.

"Sanna," Brittany knelt down and kissed Santana's hair. She could tell that Santana was scared about trusting people and living in such a large house. Santana looked up and held her arm out to Brittany. The blonde immediately pulled the little Latina into her arms and rocked her slowly; a trait which always calmed her down.

"It okay Sanna, we safe," Brittany whispered. "Mama and mommy got us cool stuff!" She added, remembering the new clothes, toys and blankets her mommy had shown her earlier. "I save a bunny for you," With that she stood up, carrying Santana on her hip; she had mastered this a while back.

Maura and Jane stood back, smiling at the interaction between their new daughters. Jane had her arm wrapped around Maura's waist while the honey blonde leant into her.

"I'm glad we finally have them," Maura whispered. "They're much safer here," Jane nodded in agreement, watching her girl's in slight awe.

Brittany leant forward a little and picked up the small white plush rabbit from the pile on her new bed. She handed it to Santana then watched her, eager for the reaction. The Latina smiled around her fingers and clutched the bunny close to her chest.

"Bee," Santana cooed as a thanks. Brittany simply smiled and placed another kiss to Santana's hair.

"Sanna your bed is cool too!" Brittany turned, setting Santana down her new bed; Maura had moved the rails down to show Brittany earlier. Santana placed her bunny down on her pillow then tucked it in, not before kissing it's nose.

"Sleep too?" Santana asked, gazing up at Brittany then her momma's. "Bee too!" She nodded firmly. Jane stepped away from Maura then knelt in front of her two girls.

"Bee sleeps over there," Jane said softly, pointing to the bed opposite. Santana pouted and clung to Brittany's arm. She wasn't too keen of being away from her sister at nights. "And you can see her through the bars," Brittany nodded vigorously.

"Dis bed for you, Sanna, bars to keep you safe and no rolling out of bed," Brittany added, pulling Santana onto her lap.

"But if you ever get scared, call for me or mommy, and you can come cuddle in our bed," Jane glanced to Maura, as did Santana, who nodded with a wide smile. Maura joined the three and sat beside Brittany. She slid her arm around the slim waist and kissed Brittany's head.

"I know I love sleepy cuddles," Maura added. Jane smiled and rubbed Brittany's knee, noticing she looked a little left out.

"You too, baby girl," Jane nodded. "You're never too big for momma cuddles,"

x

Santana had stuck with one of her momma's ever since she entered the house that afternoon. They had only shown the girls around then watched a movie, but Santana felt the need to be with one of them at all times. So when she was put into a high chair at the island and her mama was helping Brittany, she was extremely put out.

"Mama!" Santana banged her hands against the plastic table in front of her. It was bad enough she was stuck in this dreaded chair alone, but now she wasn't being fed!

"One moment, honey," Jane sent her a smile before going back to cutting Brittany's food for her. Santana pouted then leaned her head back, trying to look around the rest of the room for her other mother.

"Mommy!" Santana tried again with a bang of her hands. "Mommy, mommy!" She chanted loudly, hoping to grab the attention of someone. She was hungry and trapped!

As soon as the little Latina spotted Maura at the doorway, Santana began desperately trying to un-clip herself from the chair to reach her mommy. Maura, once beside Santana, simply placed a kiss to her head then grabbed Santana's plate which Jane had just finished cutting up.

"Sorry sweetie, mommy was in the bathroom," Maura explained softly, pulling up a chair in front of Santana. Once Maura placed the plate on Santana's table, Jane placed a small bottle beside it then headed back to Brittany.

"Ou' ou'!" Santana cried out, tugging at the straps holding her in. Maura looked to Jane who shrugged.

"It's their first night, I think she just needs her momma's," Jane then turned back to helping Brittany with her food. Brittany nodded and smiled wide at her sister and mommy.

"Sanna likes cuddles with food!" The blonde said around a mouthful of food. Jane rolled her eyes and held her hand under the girl's mouth to catch any fly away food.

"I suppose," Maura placed the plate aside and pulled the table from the chair. She unhooked Santana, the girl flinging herself into her mommy's arms as soon as she was free. "Oh, hello snuggle bug!" Maura laughed softly and rubbed Santana's back.

"Mommy," Santana cooed and twirled her fingers around Maura's hair. "Food now," Santana demanded, pulling back to look at her mommy, her mouth wide open. Jane stifled a laugh while Maura got Santana situated comfortably on her lap. The Latina was very similar to Jane; they were going to be partners in crime.

x

Santana sat up in bed, placing her hands against the cool railings. With tired eyes, she glanced over at Brittany who was fast asleep, clutching a small monkey in her arms.

"Britt," Santana called out quietly. She knew the reason she had woken up, with the not too familiar feeling of a wet diaper, but she had awoken as big Santana who was scared witless after her nightmare. "Britt," Santana watched as Brittany rubbed at her eyes before they opened.

"Sanna?" She whispered, narrowing her eyes as she tried to see Santana, the night-light proving little help.

"Britt can you help?" At the sound of panic in Santana's voice, the blonde shot up, urging herself to get into her big Brittany mindset. "I can't move the bars," Santana whimpered, pushing her arms through the rails and reaching towards Brittany. Brittany placed her monkey aside and rushed towards Santana. The Latina pulled her arms back then scooted to her pillow. She switched on the Latina's lamp then undid the lock before pushing the bars down.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked tiredly, sitting on the edge of Santana's bed. Santana crawled into Brittany's lap and rubbed her nose against the blonde's shoulder.

"I'm scared," Santana whispered, clinging to Brittany. The blonde waited for Santana to continue."I'm scared they're going to kick us out," Brittany frowned and held Santana close to her. "Like our parents, Britt, I don't want to be cold again," Santana cried out against the blonde's chest. Brittany could hear she was stuck between big and little Santana, causing emotions to run high and confusion to take over.

"Hey hey," Brittany cooed softly, rocking the Latina slowly. "They saved us, remember? Do you remember what Jane said to the cop?" Santana nodded, her breath hitching before she spoke.

"_I'll be damned if we don't take those girls home,_" Santana chuckled and wiped her eyes. "Then a lot of swearing," Brittany smiled and nodded.

"They both came and checked on us everyday we were in that hospital," Brittany tightened her arms around Santana. "They want us here, Sanna, they want to keep us, I know it," Brittany nodded firmly. Santana rest her head against Brittany's shoulder and the blonde waited for Santana to compose herself. There would be a lot more reassuring in the future before Santana was truly comfortable.

"Are you wet?" Santana nodded and reached for her pacifier. After crying and cuddling as big Santana, she felt a little more comfortable and relaxed. "We go see mama and mommy," Brittany once again stood up with Santana on her hip.

"Ma ma," Santana mumbled tiredly. Brittany nodded and headed to the door opposite their room. The door was open a little so Brittany pushed it open the rest of the way.

"Mommy," Brittany whispered into the darkness, knowing Maura was always the first to wake; Maura had told the girls many a stories of Jane's grumpiness in the mornings. Brittany had laughed and nudged Santana who was much the same. "Mommy, Sanna wet," Brittany said a little louder trying to keep a hold of a now squirmy Santana.

"Britt?" A raspy voice called out. Surprisingly it was Jane who Brittany had woken up and she didn't seem grumpy at the least.

"Mama," Brittany said quietly. "Hi mama," She added when the bedside lamp was turned on and her mama's tired face was revealed. Jane rubbed her eyes and walked over to the two girls lingering in the door way.

"What are you two doing out of bed?" Jane smiled, brushing Brittany's awry hair away from her face. The blonde beamed then placed Santana down. The Latina wrapped her arms around Jane's arm and yawned around her pacifier.

"Sanna wet," Santana nodded as a confirmation. "and big Sanna is scared," Jane furrowed her brows, then leaned down to pick up Santana and rest her securely on her hip; it'd take a while to get used to.

"Why don't you get into bed with to cuddle with mommy, then when we're finished Sanna and I will come join you, yeah?" Brittany beamed then nodded. She kissed Santana's arm before taking Jane's place in bed, but even closer to Maura.

"Mommy," Brittany whispered, nudging her nose against Maura's arm, hoping to get it to move and cuddle her. "Mommy, cuddle bee," Brittany pouted. Maura groggily turned over and pulled the body beside her into a tight embrace.

"Sleep," Maura whispered and Brittany smiled wide. Her mommy lied about Jane being the grumpy one!

Jane watched for a moment, making sure Brittany was settled before heading into the girl's bedroom. Santana was quietly, and seemingly contently, sucking on her pacifier as Jane laid her on the changing mat.

"Why is big Sanna scared?" Jane asked softly as she pulled Santana's pajama pants down. Santana shook her head and covered her pacifier to show she didn't want to talk; which she often did in the hospital. "Tomorrow?" Santana nodded and glanced down at her mama.

"Love you," She whispered, before closing her eyes. Jane couldn't hold back the grin at Santana's words and she stopped her actions for a moment, to take in her fragile little one.

"Mama loves you too," Jane smiled then pat Santana's thigh. "Are you just going to fall asleep and leave mama to talk to herself?" Santana giggled against her pacifier the nodded, lifting her hips for the new diaper. Jane faked a gasp then tickled Santana's legs.

"Mama will just have to tickle you awake!" Jane trailed her fingers up, quickly taped the new diaper on Santana, then tickled the Latina's waist. Santana let out a loud squeal and quickly kicked her legs.

"Mama!" Santana laughed. "NO!" Jane, despite the protests, continued to tickle her, leaning down every once in a while to blow on Santana's stomach. The laughter continued to grow as Jane tickled.

"Jane!" The tall brunette quickly stopped her hands at the sound of her name. She looked around the room, trying to figure where it came from. Santana too was enquired and looked towards the door. "Stop tickling and get back to bed, Santana needs her sleep as does Brittany and your antics aren't helping," Jane glanced to Santana's bed were the two-way baby monitor lit up as Maura spoke.

"Oopsy," Jane looked at Santana then shrugged. Santana giggled and placed her finger over her pacifier as a 'shhing' action. "Sorry Maur, we're nearly done," A groan was all that was heard in response causing Jane and Santana to giggle again.

"Mommy's grumpy when she's tired," Jane pulled a face and Santana nodded in agreement. Jane pulled Santana's tugged Santana's pants over her then knelt back. "Let's get back to your grumpy mommy and sleepy sister, yeah?" Santana crawled into Jane's arms and wrapped her arms around the taller brunette's neck. As Jane stood up, with a tight grip on Santana, she kicked the used wipes and diaper to the side; that could wait for tomorrow... although Maura would probably lecture her on the needs to keep a sterile environment.

Jane shrugged and headed back to the master bedroom. Using the bedside lamp she had left on, Jane could see Brittany was almost laying on top of Maura while the honey-blonde hummed occasionally to her. Jane smiled and quietly headed to her side of the bed. She set Santana down who immediately laid close to her sister and buried her face in a mess of blonde hair. Jane switched off the lamp then laid back, smiling when a faint 'goodnight' was heard from Maura.

This new start would be interesting.


	2. Christmas With The Rizzoli-Isles

Santana sat happily in Jane's lap, with the Italian's arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Okay, bug!" Jane announced, squeezing Santana gently. The Latina turned her head with a wide smile present around her pacifier. "We have to wrap some presents just for mommy, before she gets home with Britty!" Santana nodded firmly, a determined look on her face.

"Santa has our presents, but mommy has been extra awesome this year, so I got her some little special things!" Jane smiled and reached an arm out, pulling a small box towards her. Santana grabbed the tube of gift wrap at her side and began hitting it against the floor. Her eyes widened at the hollow sound it made and she giggled wildly, continuing with her actions. Jane laughed with Santana, rocking her gently.

"Mama!" Santana giggled and tapped the tube against Jane's leg. "Coo'!" Jane nodded.

"Can mama have that, please? We have to wrap the presents!" Santana nodded and placed the tube back on the floor, ready for her mama.

"Mommy," Santana nodded, tapping the black box. Jane smiled and unrolled a little of the paper. She placed the box on top and managed to cut the right amount of paper, all while holding an intrigued Santana.

As she was about to place the sides of the paper over the box, a familiar pacifier was thrown into it and a giggled was heard.

"Mommy!" Santana beamed as Jane looked at her. Jane laughed and picked up the red pacifier.

"You want to give this to mommy?" Santana nodded firmly and moved Jane's hand back to the paper, then tapped her fingers so she'd let the pacifier go.

Jane let the pacifier fall after a few moments; Santana now had plenty of pacifier's around the house, even in Maura's purses, so she could afford to lose one. Plus, Christmas was the next day and she'd probably get it back.

"Okay okay," Jane smiled, continuing to wrap the gifts. "Can mama place the tape on your arm?" Jane ripped a few piece of tape from the roll and placed one of Santana's arm. Santana nodded and held her arm out, awaiting more tape. It looked pretty cool anyway!

"Mama I super tape!" Santana giggled and moved her arm up and down, the tape moving as she did so. While Santana thought this was hilarious, Jane found it difficult to continue wrapping, but it was worth the giggles from Santana.

"We should put pants over your leggings then make a cape out of mommy's bed sheet!" Jane gasped, placing another present aside. Santana turned her head and looked at Jane with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Santana nodded seriously then moved Jane's hand away from the presents. Luckily Jane had just finished; she'd put the name tags on later.

"Let's go!" At this, Santana jumped up and bounced on her toes as she waited for her mama to get up too.

"Mama, up up!" Santana held her arms out then giggled at the eye roll she received from Jane.

"Let's go dress you as mama's super Christmas baby!" Jane laughed softly as did Santana. The Latina quickly climbed the stairs, followed by Jane.

x

"Mama!" A cheerful voice called out from the front door. Santana lifted her head a little, seemingly deciding whether to get up and greet her sister. The Latina let her head fall back on Jane's lap and continued to watch the movie on the screen.

"Sanna, Mama," Brittany smiled, rushing towards the sofa. "Mommy gots us cocoa!" Brittany rushed into the living room, discarding her coat, scarf and gloves along the way.

"Hey baby," Jane smiled, accepting the hug Brittany pulled her into.

"Cocoa Sanna?" Brittany knelt and stroked the dark hair from Santana's face. Santana nodded and gave Brittany her empty bottle.

"Pease," Santana whispered with a smile. Brittany nodded and kissed Santana's forehead. She stood up and rushed to the kitchen where her mommy was putting the food away.

"Mommy! Sanna have cocoa in this," Jane heard Brittany instruct. "So it not hurt her when she drink," The best big sister.

"Hey bug?" Jane said, tapping Santana's arm. The Latina turned on her back and smiled at Jane. "Want to go say hi to mommy?" Santana nodded and with the help of Jane, sat up. She rubbed her eyes and let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Oh, you're so tired, huh?" Santana nodded and leant into Jane.

"Buh mommy," Santana mumbled around her pacifier. She climbed off the sofa then resorted to crawling into the kitchen; walking was too tiring. "Mommy hi," Jane turned her head to watch Santana and make sure she didn't hurt herself along the way.

Maura turned around then looked down. She knelt in front of Santana and helped her up.

"Hi my bug," Maura kissed Santana's temple. "Have you been good for mama?" Santana nodded.

"I goo'," Santana mumbled, looking at Brittany cleaning her empty bottle. "Bee tanks," Santana sent a tired smiled to Brittany then snuggled into Maura's chest.

"How about you go lay down with mama? Bee and I will bring you your cocoa when it's ready, then we can snuggle in front of the fire," Santana nodded and walked back to Jane; Maura holding her waist as she did so.

x

Maura had gone to change into some comfier clothing while the other three played in front of the fire. Well, Brittany and Santana playing with a tea set while Jane watched on with a smile.

"Jane," Maura stopped by the door way, one hand on her hip and the other holding her bed sheet. Jane turned her head with a wide smile that soon faltered as she noticed the sheet. Oops.

"Yes, honey?" Jane asked sweetly.

"Why is there a large shape cut out of our bed sheet? And our room, a mess?" Maura raised an eyebrow and Jane smiled sheepishly. The Italian turned her head and grabbed Santana's waist, pulling the girl onto her lap and hugging her tightly. Santana was about to protest from being taken away from Brittany and her toys, but she couldn't complain about being cuddled.

"Show mommy your outfit," Jane whispered into the Latina's ear and Santana's face lit up. Jane pulled off the sweater she had put on Santana just to keep her warm until there was more wood for the fire. The Latina jumped from Jane's lap and ran to Maura, her 'cape' flowing behind her.

"Mommy! Christmas baby!" Santana giggled and repeated the name Jane had given her earlier. She then grabbed the top of her pants, dancing as she showed her mommy her outfit. Maura's face softened and she held her arms out to Santana.

"So this is what happens when I leave you two alone?" Maura teased and pat Santana's diaper covered butt, but looking at Jane. Jane nodded and Santana giggled again, pressing kisses to her mommy's shoulder.

"She's exactly like her mama was as a kid," Jane smiled proudly and sat beside Brittany. "Come on mommy, stop messing around with the bed sheet and come play with us!" Brittany looked up from her tea set and nodded vigorously to emphasise Jane's words.

"Fine," Maura folded, as difficult as it was, the bed sheet and placed it aside, before helping Santana back over to the fire.

x

"Bed time little ones!" Jane scooped Santana up into her lap and covered her face in kisses. Brittany decided to join in with the kisses but Jane turned her attention to peppering kisses over the blonde's face.

"Mhm, Santa will be here soon!" Maura held her hand out to Brittany who accepted it immediately. Safe from mama!

"Santa!" Brittany cheered, swinging her and her mommy's hand while Santana jumped on Jane's back. "Come on, Sanna, mama, we have to get ready and go to sleep!" Brittany instructed, tugging on Maura's hand to walk up the stairs.

"Yeah come on, mama!" Maura teased, quickly following Brittany.

"Wai!" Santana called out. Brittany turned around, sending a worried look to Santana. Jane raised an eyebrow. "Cookie!" Santana pat Jane's hair. "Santa cookie!" Maura laughed softly then nodded.

"We left them on the table baby," Maura blew Santana a kiss then continued the walk upstairs.

"Yeah Sanna, he gonna be full up!" Brittany giggled and climbed the last few steps. Jane followed slowly as she was carrying Santana.

"Sleepy times for little bug and baby girl," Jane chanted.

Once all tucked in bed and a story had been read by Maura (Brittany claimed she did the best impressions), Jane sat in between both of the beds. Maura sat on her right, leaning into the Italian.

"Okay," Jane said quietly, unfolding the crumpled piece of paper. "My ma used to read this to me every Christmas eve when I was younger," She looked at the piece of paper then back at the girls.

"T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse!" Maura put a finger to her lips causing Brittany to giggle. Santana copied Maura then shh'd Brittany.

"The stockings were hung from the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there!" Brittany wiggled in her bed in excitement while Santana stared on; intrigued.

"The children were nestled all snug in their beds!" Jane crawled to Santana and tucked the blanket around her even more than it was. She then headed over to Brittany. "while visions of sugar-plums danced in their heads!" Jane tapped blonde hair and Brittany smiled wide. Jane placed the paper aside, continuing to tell the traditional poem off by heart.

By the time Jane was on the penultimate line, Brittany and Santana were fast asleep. Jane placed a kiss to Santana's forehead then to Brittany's and Maura followed suit, pulling up Santana's bars after.

"Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night!" Jane whispered, closing the door behind her.

x

"Sanna," Brittany whispered and climbed out of her bed. Santana stirred slightly before turning over and facing the bars, but still fast asleep. "Sanna!" Brittany knelt beside the Latina's bed and pushed her hand through the bar to poke Santana's nose. This resulted in a nose crinkle but nothing else. Brittany repeated her actions until Santana finally made a sign of being awake.

"Sanna!" Brittany cheered then quickly covered her mouth, remembering the baby monitor by Santana's bed. Santana rubbed her eyes before opening them.

"Bee?" Santana croaked around her pacifier. Brittany smiled and pulled her hand back. "Hi bee,"

"I sleep with you, Sanna?" Brittany pulled her monkey to her face. "I too 'cited to sleep, Sanna!" Santana merely nodded and scooted backwards. Brittany pushed the bars down before climbing beside Santana. She set her monkey by Santana's face then pulled the bars back up. Just in case!

"You 'cited too, Sanna?" Brittany whispered, grabbing her monkey then snuggling into Santana's chest. Santana yawned then nodded.

"San..ta!" She cheered sleepily. "He 'ere?" Santana moved down to rest her head beside Brittany.

"I think he downstairs," Brittany whispered, placing a finger over her lips to tell Santana to be quiet. "Can you hear him?" Brittany asked and Santana waited, listening out for any sounds. A bang was heard and Santana's eyes widened.

"Bee!" Santana whispered excitedly. "Bee Santa!" Brittany giggled and sat up, crawling to the end of Santana's bed.

"Maybe we can go see him!" Brittany looked through the small gap in the door. Her eyes widened as she saw a shadow against the wall. "Sanna! He coming up!" Santana gasped, and scooted down, pulling the blanket over her head. She had to be asleep if he saw her!

Brittany crawled beside Santana and buried her face in the pillow.

"Britt?" Mommy? "Sanna?" Brittany turned her head a little and looked towards the door. It _was_ mommy!

"Sanna, mommy!" Brittany poked Santana's arm then sat up, holding her arms out. "Hi mommy," Brittany whispered, still aware of Santa downstairs. "You see Santa, mommy? We hear him!" Santana had now sat up and was nodding in agreement.

Maura smiled, walking to the side of Santana's bed. She leant on the bars and ran her hand through Brittany's hair.

"Mama's downstairs telling him to eat your cookies," Maura whispered.

"Make sure she not being mean, mommy!" Brittany gasped. She knew her mama had the tendency to be mean and that could scare Santa away if he wasn't eating the cookies! Maura laughed quietly and slid the bars down.

"Mama's not being mean!" Jane announced, walking into the room. Brittany giggled and climbed over the bars, running into Jane's arms.

"You see Santa, mama?!" Brittany asked, her eyes wide with excitement. Jane nodded with a wink.

"He's getting your presents from the sleigh now, but he'll only bring them in once you're fast asleep!" Jane helped Brittany on her back while Maura picked Santana up. The Latina held both plush animals and her pacifier in her hands.

Maura gasped and bounced Santana a little.

"We s'eep with you?" Brittany asked, looking to Jane then Maura.

"Pease!" Santana added, giving her mommas the sweetest smile she could muster. Jane nodded to Maura.

"Okay," Maura smiled, walking to the door and peeking around it. "We have to be extra quiet okay?" Santana nodded and placed her finger over her lips, much like Brittany did earlier, to tell her sister and mama to stay quiet.

Maura stayed close to the wall as she snuck to her and Jane's room. Jane followed behind, trying to stop Brittany's giggles. Once the door was closed, Maura laid Santana on the bed and sat by her feet. Santana placed her pacifier in her mouth then held the rabbit and monkey above her head.

"We're safe!" Jane cheered quietly, dropping Brittany onto the bed beside Santana. The Latina giggled and rolled onto Brittany's lap, giving the girl her monkey.

"Santa bring us presents now?" Brittany asked, snuggling her monkey to her chest. Jane nodded and climbed beside Santana.

"We have to go to sleep though," Maura said, moving beside Brittany and laying down. "The sooner we sleep, the sooner it's Christmas!" Maura said with excitement. Jane smiled, happy that the doctor had caught onto the tradition.

Santana curled into Brittany's chest and Jane wrapped her arm around the Latina's waist. Maura mirrored Jane's position with Brittany.

"Sleep tight," Maura whispered. Brittany nodded, Santana cooed and Jane blew her a kiss.

x

Surprisingly Santana was the first to wake the following morning. She found herself curled into Jane's side clutching tightly at the brunette's sleep shirt. She tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't.

She turned over in Jane's arms and played with her sister's hair while she hummed against her pacifier. It was soothing and entertaining, for a few minutes at least. Santana lifted her head a little smiled at Maura who seemed to be just waking up.

Santana waited for Maura to open her eyes before calling out to her; quietly that was. Maura turned her head and smiled sleepily at Santana.

"Hey bug," Maura placed a kiss to Brittany's forehead then carefully climbed out of bed. She walked to the end of the bed and held her arms out towards Santana. "Let's get you changed then we can wake our girls, hm?" Santana fell into Maura's arms and the honey-blonde lead her to the small changing mat at the side of the room.

"It's Christmas," Maura gasped excitedly and Santana nodded.

"Christmas!" She cheered around her pacifier. The Latina kicked her legs as she felt the warmth of her diaper leave her. "Col' mommy," Maura pouted sympathetically and made quick work of changing Santana.

Once cleaned and wrapped up in the warmth of her mommy's robe, Santana was set back on the bed. She looked at Jane then to Maura, asking for permission.

"Go on, wake your partner in crime," Maura laughed softly. With a cheeky smile, Santana climbed on top of Jane and sat on her legs. Santana tapped Jane's stomach then took the pacifier from her mouth.

"Mama, up!" Santana said happily, wiggling on Jane's legs. She looked at her pacifier then back at Jane with a wide smile. She tapped the rubber against Jane's lips and waited for the right moment to slide it in.

Maura watched on in amusement, gently rousing Brittany for her sleep. It wouldn't take long; just mentioning that Santa's been would be likely to wake her fully up.

"Mama," Santana cooed, sliding the pacifier into Jane's slightly parted lips. "Wakey wakey," She whispered. A giggle was heard from Santana as Jane sucked on the pacifier, half asleep.

"What?" Jane mumbled frowning as she felt something occupying her mouth. Slowly she opened her eyes and found Santana with a large grin on her face. She then turned her head to find Maura with a similar expression.

Jane turned back to look at Santana then placed a hand over her mouth. Slowly she pulled out the pacifier she recognised as Santana's then playfully glared at the girl.

"You're sneaky!"

"Mama christmas!" Santana fell forward and wrapping Jane in a tight hug. Jane laughed and wrapped her arms around Santana's waist, squeezing the girl as they hugged.

"Merry Christmas bug!" Jane looked at Maura, who was whispering to their little blonde.

"Go wake your sister," Jane whispered to Santana. The Latina nodded and scrambled off Jane, only to lay on Brittany.

"Bee," Santana whispered. Jane leaned over, helping her two girls in waking Brittany up.

"Wakey wakey, Bee," Jane said softly. Maura kissed Brittany's nose.

"It's Christmas, baby," Maura smiled as the blonde opened her eyes, looking blearily at Maura. After feeling something on her back, Brittany turned over, causing Santana to fall onto her chest.

"Bee!" Santana giggled, lifting herself up. Brittany smiled and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up a little more.

"Merry Christmas baby girl," Jane smiled, rubbing Brittany's arm. At the mention of Christmas, Brittany's eyes widened and she wiggled under Santana.

"Santa mommas!" Brittany smiled wide. "Happy christmas mommas!"

"Merry Christmas baby," Maura kissed the blonde's head then helped Santana off Brittany so the blonde could move. As soon as she could, Brittany ran over to the door and waited impatiently for her mommas and sister.

Santana climbed off the bed and toddled over to the door, grabbing Brittany's hand.

x

Brittany gasped as she walked downstairs and Santana's eyes widened. Santa had definitely been! And he left snow! Brittany ran the rest of the way down the stairs while Santana clung to her mommy's arm.

"Ma will be here in a few minutes," Jane smiled at Maura, standing at the bottom of the stairs holding Brittany's sleep shirt. "You have to wait for us!" Jane teased, tickling Brittany's waist.

"You go ahead, I'm going to get Santana some warm milk and make us some coffee," Maura smiled, shooing Jane and Brittany away as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Mommy up," Santana yawned, snuggling further into Maura's chest.

"I'm sorry bug, mommy can't carry you downstairs," Maura pouted, rubbing her back. "I'm not as strong as your mama," Santana whined but clung to Maura's arm nonetheless, walking with her down the stairs.

x

Brittany cuddled close to Jane, gazing longingly at the presents, but she wanted to wait for her sister and mommy.

"Happy Christmas mama," Brittany smiled, kissing Jane's shoulder. "Thank you for saving us," Jane squeezed Brittany and pressed repetitive kisses to her hair.

"I'm glad we did, now we have two perfect little girls who we love more than anything," Brittany beamed then turned around, wrapping Jane in a tight hug.

"We love our mommas so much!" Brittany nodded, kissing the side of Jane's head. A loud knock at the door made Brittany jump back and look at Jane with wide eyes. Santa? Did he forgot something?

"Oh! That must be nonna!" Jane patted Brittany's lap so she could stand up. "Want to open the door with mama?" Brittany nodded excitedly and grabbed Jane's hand tightly.

"Le's go!" Brittany pulled Jane with her then grabbed the door handle, pouting when it didn't open. "Mama?" She looked to Jane for answers.

"We have to unlock it baby girl," Jane said softly and sliding the key into the lock. She instructed Brittany to turn it while she undid the chain. As soon as the door was unlocked, Brittany pulled the door open, revealing a large red sack.

"Mama das not nonna," Brittany frowned but stepped forward to take a look at the name tag on the sack. Taking hold of it for a better look, Brittany was startled by someone jumping out from behind it.

"Merry Christmas!" Angela yelled. Jane laughed but walked forward to grab Brittany's waist.

"It's just nonna baby girl," Jane cooed, rocking a shocked Brittany gently. Brittany nodded but snuggled into Jane's chest.

"I'm sorry baby," Angela pouted, moving past the back and to her daughter and grandbaby. "I just wanted to surprise you," Brittany peeked at Angela and sent her a small smile. Maura appeared behind Jane while Santana crawled into the living room.

"Let's get inside, it's freezing!" Maura stepped past the trio hugging and pulled the sack, along with another bag, into the house.

Santana glanced up from her milk bottle and cheered as she saw Angela.

"Nonna, nonna!" Santana gave her a wide smile.

"Hello baby!" Angela picked Santana up from the floor and placed her on her lap. "Santa's been very generous this year!" Santana nodded.

"It's cus we good nonna!" Brittany added and crawled to sit beside Angela.

"Present time!" Jane announce excitedly. She was a big kid when it came to Christmas.

x

The presents had all been opened, Brittany and Santana played happily with each other, both clutching the plush Olaf Angela had bought them (one of many gifts), Maura occasionally glanced at the birth stone charm on her bracelet and Jane stared admirably at her girls. Wrapping paper was strewn across the whole floor, leaving only a small space for Santana and Brittany to sit, but wasn't that the fun of Christmas?

Both girls, even their big selves which had yet to be seen, had been spoiled by the two Rizzoli's and the doctor, and many tears had been shed.

"I have one more present, for all of you," Angela pulled a smallish box from the large sack, which was now empty, and handed it to Maura. Jane scooted closer to get a better look at the gift.

"Baby's first Christmas!" Maura read the words on the silver bauble out loud. She was beaming.

"Thanks ma," Jane smiled over to her mother. Angela shrugged.

"I saw it and just had to get it," Maura got up and went to hang it on the tree, right in the front. It looked just darling.

"It's perfect," Maura turned and had tears in her eyes. Jane nodded and walked over to Maura, pulling her into her arms.

"So is our little family," Jane pressed kisses to Maura's hair. "San, Britt," Jane turned and held an arm out to her girls. "Come here!" Brittany scrambled to her feet and crashed into her mommas. Santana followed more gracefully and hugged her momma's legs.

x

"Me and Sanna made you a picture, mommas, to say thank you,"

"Thank you for saving us and loving us," Santana added quietly and nodded in agreement. She handed Jane the framed picture taken of the family in front of their Christmas tree. They had just decorated it and Angela insisted on taking the picture as it was their first Christmas together and their first time decorating the house.

"Oh babies," Maura cooed and ran her fingers over the glass. "Thank _you,_" Jane pulled Santana onto her lap and Brittany cuddled into Maura's side.

"Okay, smile!" They heard Angela announced, holding up a camera in front of them. "Say Happy first Christmas!" Santana and Brittany giggled then gave the camera a grin. Maura and Jane kissed each girls cheek.

"Another one for the scrap book," Angela whispered, staring happily at the picture.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm yet to decide whether to continue this, due to the amazing response, so I wrote a Christmas chapter for you all :) Thank you!<strong>


End file.
